1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of coil retainers in association with an electric motor core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the manufacture of electric motors, a motor field coil is wound about a laminated core and provided with lead end terminals. One example of such an electric motor assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,615, of Nelson E. Neff. As shown therein, a one-piece connector housing is mounted concentrically on one end of the stack of core laminations. The plastic connector housing has an annular base of generally the same diameter as that of the laminations and is secured onto the end face of the stack by suitable pins.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,707, Wendell B. Leimbach et al disclose a field sub-assembly for universal electric motors having a core with a pair of coils wound in the slots thereof. The coil ends are connected to lead wires by means of a connector insulatively mounted on the field core.